Hidden Daughter
by Banaboom
Summary: Alexyn Detera has just broken up with her multi-timing boyfriend. Heart broken, she goes to her tree house many times and comes back with a mysterious crush. Will she fall for him? Or just stay friends. Read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Break-ups suck**

" Come on Alexyn! Give me one more chance," Neil followed me through the school doors.

"No, this is the last time your going to mess with me, I can't take it!" I yelled at him coldly. He has been cheating on me more then I can even keep track of. Girlfriend one, of course.. me. Two, my cousin! Three, one of my friends, and the one I just caught him with, my fucking sister. Honestly? Can't he just keep it in his pants for once. And, oh boooy, those are just a _few_. All to which have been related to me.

Despite his good looks, that keep reeling me in, he's extremely charming. With blond hair and green eyes you always get lost in, he has a good personality which has it's huge flaws in some way. He's arrogant, dim-sighted and well.. just needs _a lot_ of selection when it comes to girls. Yet, he can act sweet and you can just.. fall for him.

I ran and ran, away from him. To where? To a place that always comforted me when I was down. My little town was surrounded by trees. In one little section, I happened to stumble upon a little tree house. My dog, Terra, was just clawing at it. It was the coolest thing I've ever seen. After fixing it up I always played in there as a little girl with my barbie dolls. But now, I needed it most. Just to hide and get away from _him_.

It was a wooden shack with signs in the front confirming it was "Alexyn's Clubhouse" and could only be unlocked with _my_ key. I unlocked it and ran right in on the worn-out sofa and started crying. Just sat there, clearing out my boogers and tears. I looked around, at the familiar sights of the posters and crafts I made from my childhood. This shack was a real lucky find.

To think that you would just randomly find a little house smack dab right in the middle of a forest, it was most likely impossible in this little town. I got up and headed home, to a warm bed and food, lots of it.

"Where have you been Alexyn Detera?" My step-mother's (Alana Detera, as of now) shrill voice boomed in from the living room as I entered the mud room. "Ungh," I made a sort of cave man sound." No where I can tell you Al'."

" I told you to call me Mom, and stop coming home late!" She complained, and stalked toward me. She was so prim and proper at times her perfect chocolate brown hair and dark eyes made me sick. She was short a little over five feet, but I was taller. She thought she could just boss me around.

" Too late now, isn't it?" I took a step forward. " How many times have I been home late?"

" Lots, more then I can count on my ten fingers and toes." She backed up and glared at me.

" Just leave me be Alana, I'm not in the mood, if my dad wasn't so in love with you I would have done _something_ by now." I shot at her and stomped upstairs. My Dad's soft voice came in quietly from the living room, trying to calm her down. I really was ill-tempered. I got that from my now deceased, loving and biological mother.

I got cleaned up, tried to avoid my little sister and put on a fresh pair of clothes for bed. Just then, the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs to tell off the person at the door. It was twelve.. and I was tired. I reached the door and opened it.

There, stood my ex-boyfriend, Neil Anderson, all caked up head to toe with mud, twigs and leaves.

"Neil, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

**Note: Be niiice. This is my second fanfic, and I deleted my first one which was horrible. I hope you like it! And you'll see about vampires a bit later on in the story. Please review, and give me some writing advice if I need any.. Thanks for reading? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap guys! I finally mustered up the courage and strength to write this mother! I'm sorry, this year, and the last has been hella hectic. A family member died, someone broke into our shops, (Yes, my family owns a chain/small business of stores) and yeah, business with catching up from school, from my grief-stricken state. But, I'm good to go, with a few trips to happy land. I've got the future to look forward for. (:**

There, stood my ex-boyfriend, Neil Anderson, all caked up head to toe with mud, twigs and leaves.

"Neil, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"I missed you Aleeh-zin." He slurred his words, obviously dead drunk, I could practically radiate idiotic off of him, stronger then before, of course.

He stumbled in, leaving a trail of dirt behind him; I almost passed out from how awful he smelled. And looked, he looked like he was a sea monster.

"Jesus, Neil! At least take off your fucking shoes!" He went face first into the table, and stayed like that. I closed the door, not letting it get any colder inside, proceeded him and gingerly shook his shoes off of his feet.

He mumbled something incoherent then rolled over, back on the kitchen table, and feet planted firmly, with the help of sticky mud, on the ground. I rubbed my eyes, keeping awake.

"Do I always have to take care of you?" I glared at his probably sleeping form and hauled him up by the waist, dragging him down the stairs to the guest bedroom.

We entered the washroom, having the same amount of dirt caked onto ourselves. I turned on the shower, making sure it was warm enough before chucking him in, clothes on and everything.

I still didn't forgive him; I was _nice_ enough to let him in, wasn't I?

Neil woke up, eyes urgent. "Wh-where am I?" He took a stand but slipped back down, clearly dizzy.

He looked at me, confused. I could see why, I was standing over him, muddy and arms crossed, looking at _him_.

"Hah! Are you kidding me? You show up at my doorstep, drunk, and now you suddenly snap back into reality? Wow, what are you _ON_?" I smiled, nothing humorous or warm about my tone.

"I-I, uhm, I don't know! I was at the bar… but… this g-guy." He stuttered.

I held up my hand, annoyed. "You know what? I'll give you towels, and my dad's clothes, just leave once you're done." I turned around and stomped off, getting him stuff and then later, finally, going to bed.

**Short, but quick chapters. (: Jus' da way I like 'em. Review, 'cause, you know it gives me a confidence boost.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm dead tired, but bored. I just can't sleep too many things on my mind, like this story. So, I'm going to write it. (:**

_I held up my hand, annoyed. "You know what? I'll give you towels, and my dad's clothes, just leave once you're done." I turned around and stomped off, getting him stuff and then later, finally, going to bed._

When I awoke that morning, still smelly and muddy, my step-mom had a fit. Oh boy. I gathered up all my self control there, and thank god my dad wasn't there. It would break my heart if he saw me yelling at her like I did. Obviously, I took a shower after, sparing looks from her.

I walked into class, looking around for Neil. We had first period together, which was convenient, before yesterday. I couldn't find his familiar beach-blonde head, so I sat in my regular seat, where his empty one was.

My eyes glanced at the seat many times throughout annoying lecture with her annoying nasal voice. _Guess Neil stayed home from a hangover, _I thought.

As my eyes darted back and fourth, blonde hair catching my eye every time I walked into, or out of classes.

I went to my locker, hauling new books into my bag when something grabbed my shoulder. I immediately jumped and shrugged off the hand, thinking it was Neil. When I turned around, there stood my good ol' friend, Elizabeth Chang.

"Hey there, Lexi-loon!" She said happily.

"Jesus Liz! You scared the hell outta me!" I yelled, smiling and poking her playfully.

She was one of the few of my friends that Neil didn't get to. She was strictly on no-dating rules from her parents. Liz, was particularly a good girl, she was Korean and had great marks. Not to mention sporty as well.

I on the other hand, had alright marks, was very sporty, clearly rebellious against my parents, and not as neat and good as her. Compared to me, she was God. But, I still loved her.

"We've got art next," She chirped and opened up her locker, conveniently right next to mine.

I rolled my eyes and looked through my locker, finding my extra change of clothes, incase I splattered paint all over myself, again. I really had a big habit of doing that in art class, and not to mention I was horrible at it.

"Yep! C'mon, let's go, it's not an easy mark, and I don't want to be late." I said, frowning a bit.

"What? It's the easiest mark ever, I always get like, a hundred percent in it!" She made a face.

I smiled, "It's not always easy for me, y'know how I am with paint." I gave a little laugh.

When I got into the classroom, I was greeted coldly by the teacher; Mr. Nincompoop, While Liz was greeted with the warmest smile.

"Why does Mr. Nimdler not like you, Alexyn," She frowned, pure sadness on her face.

"Yeah, well I don't like Mr. Nincompo- Nimdler," I gave a nervous smile, hopefully she hadn't caught that.

"Well there was that _incident_ last year…" She trailed off, thinking about what happened the year that the paint room had to be re-painted, all because of a certain girl named Alexyn.

"I think I know why he doesn't like me." I rolled my eyes, sometimes baffled by how stupid Liz could be, even though was the smartest kid in the school.

"Really! Why?" Her eyes shone in interest, I guess she forgot who had done it.

I couldn't answer her, in my famous sarcastic way. Mr. Nimdler began talking, and I got down to focusing on not sending up a flurry of paint everywhere, like last year.

After school, I was sure my bag was going to rip from all the homework I got. I think today was nation Give-Your- Students-A-Buncha-Homework-Day. I smiled at my little joke. I went to the only place I could focus to finish my homework. Tree house a la Alexyn.

But, when I showed up there, that afternoon, a dark figure was sleeping on the roof.

**Hope you likey, tell me if there are any spelling mistakes, and I'll be right on it, like a puma.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oops, I love you guys. ^^ DON'T HURT ME FOR FORGETTING ABOUT FANFICTION. 3 **

_After school, I was sure my bag was going to rip from all the homework I got. I think today was nation Give-Your- Students-A-Buncha-Homework-Day. I smiled at my little joke. I went to the only place I could focus to finish my homework. Tree house a la Alexyn._

_But, when I showed up there, that afternoon, a dark figure was sleeping on the roof..._

I gritted my teeth and dropped my bag on the mushy leaf-covered ground. "Hey kid, what do you think you're doing up there?" I yelled at the person on my piece of heaven. I heard the thing snicker and clenched my teeth. What do they think they're doing? Laughing at ME, of all people.

"Jeeze, this chick is asking for it," I muttered to myself, rolling up my sleeves and advancing toward the shack.

Then the person started laughing hysterically, deep and booming. I just stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. Turns out it was a dude, and not a chick. He got up and rolled down, landing on his feet perfectly.

Staring at him, I couldn't help but notice how hot he was. He chuckled, noticing me oogling him.

"Why hello there," he cocked his head to the side, dark blue eyes glittering mischievously from under his dark brown hair, that was strategically styled right over his eyes. Shaking myself out of a trance I stomped a foot and tilted my chin up at him.

"Who do you think you are, just hanging out and snoozing on someone's treehouse. It's PRIVATE property, meaning you're not allowed on it. State your name and address, you'll be hearing from the police about this," I ranted at him, boldly. He stood there, looking down at me with a bored expression. I took a breath to continue my rant at him.

"Hey, you finished there? Look, I never expected that thing," He jutted a thumb toward the shack.

" To be anyone's. I mean, honestly, it's so old and unkept I didn't think someone would be so protective over a thing like that. Plus, I'm not even from here, just out of town. I got lost and needed to sit for a while," he finished off with a half smile, looking at me as if he was waiting for me to make up with him.

I shook my head and looked away, crossing my arms over my chest. Everything he said confused me as hell. "So, you needed to rest.. Couldn't you have just rested in the car you came in? And that thing means everything to me. I just don't like strangers coming around and loitering around my turf," I avoided his eyes, somehow already knowing that if I looked at his face I'd probably apologize to him.

Hearing him sigh, I tensed up. "I didn't travel by car, I came by foot," he murmured. My face went slack and I looked toward him in disbelief. "The fuck? You're saying that you walked all the way here!" My mouth stayed agape.

He nodded vigorously. I didn't even know his name and I was speaking to him more than I would to any other stranger. That struck a chord in me. I started to back away slowly.

"Hey, how do I know you're not a rapist or anything. You've probably been watching me, and timing when I would come here, to this place. Then today, you decided to make a move and try and kidnap me, or something, " I rambled at him, putting my feet one by one behind me.

My leg caught on something on the ground and I fell right on my ass. He burst out laughing again. I went to look at what tripped me and instantly regretted not watching my step, seeing my bag, the culprit of me embarrassing myself. The boy kept on laughing, his hand covering his mouth.

Huffing in anger I wiped at my muddy hands. "So sorry, Milady, but, I should've introduced myself to such a funny woman as yourself earlier," he walked towards me, and I flinched at him when he offered his hand.

"I am Nathan Zedic, sorry to trouble you." I began to give him my hand, so he could help me up but thought better of it. I pushed myself off the ground and stood in front of him, patting myself off.

He surely was quite a weird boy with weird words. I'd have an interesting time talking to him.

**Short, because.. Iunno. : Thanks to one of my friends.. -Aikin- I started to write this again. Thanks Aikinn~ I know this is really, short and stuff, but atleast I made an effort into getting back onto fanfiction. :D Sorry for any mistakes, I'm on a WordPad document, and it doesn't have spellcheck. and I don't feel like reading it again. xDD -naturally lazy-**


End file.
